Story what I know was real
by SilverHunter
Summary: Isn't it wonderful when dreams come true?


Don't ask… This Idea just popped out of my mind and wrote it down and sent here. Review if you like it, flame if you want to make me angry.

Let's see… What would be a good name… Hmm… What sounds a … ?

Story what I know was real.

Chapter 1.

"Ones upon a time, a long long long time ago, there was a kingdom where everything was always peaceful. Everyday was like a holiday to the happy citizens of that kingdom and the reason on that was the land where the kingdom was build.

**Large pure rivers were going through it bringing the rich minerals to the ground so that all the threes and bushes give the best tasting fruits and berries in almost whole world. **

**And in that kingdom the citizens grow strong and healthy because those fruits and berries. Peoples on miles and miles away came to just buy couple of one of them because they believed that the kingdom was blessed and they hope that they would get the same blessing too. **

**I am sure that you believe me when I tell you that really many people came there to see the king and asked if they could move to the kingdom but always the king cave for them the same answer. **

"**No. I am sorry my friends and neighbours but I can't accept your wish to move here."**

**Nobody ever understood why the king always said that and after some time really many people became really bitter because of it. They started to say that the king was selfish and greedy and that he didn't want to share to anyone what belonged to him. **

**The bitter and envy people started to attack the kingdom no matter how much the king begged for peace. **

**They burned the houses and killed the innocent men, women and even most of the children and when they finally reached to the gates of the kings castle they saw the king himself standing there with all his servants.**

**They where so confused that they stopped. Why the king wasn't inside his castle safe? Why was he standing there? Those questions played over and over again on their minds before one of the leaders ride with his horse only two meters near the king and asked what they all wanted to hear.**

**The king answered with all the bitterness of the world in his voice.**

"**I am standing over here because I don't have any reasons to protect my self. I only tied to protect this land what I have always loved bottom of my heart and that's why I never let anyone come and live here. I was too afraid that someday the people whose hearts have rotten inside them come here and do these things what you did because that was what my witch told me would someday happen."**

**All the ones who had heard what the king had said started to cry or so the story tells but the king continued even if his own eyes started to turn red from his own tears.**

"**I now see that what I did was wrong but I also see that the future can't be changed. You destroyed my treasure but I will make sure that no one never ever will do it again." **

**And with that said the king called his witch who laughing started to speak words what made all the people shiver with fear and fear they really did when the air turned into blood red and all kinds of voices started to whisper angry words from the shadows.**

**The panic was taking all the people to the madness and they run. Run like their world depend on it and it did because soon the ground started to change. The hills stretched to mountains, the river's became wider and deeper, the burned houses started to cry and the big mother threes grabbed every one who came too close to them and crush them until all the blood from their body was on the ground. **

**Every moment one man or any other living thing cried for help but the running people where too scared to do nothing to help. Only when they finally reached to the kingdom borderline they turned to look around.**

**The story tells that they never couldn't forgot what they saw but they never also told anyone what was that last thing what they saw. People believe that some kind of monster's came out from the forest but some other's say that saw nothing… but… I believe that they saw something…"**

"**Like what obaa-chan?"**

"**I don't know… I have though it as long as I have lived but I never realise what it would be what my mind keeps coming into empty space…"**

"**Then what would sound… 'Last thing they saw was at that land tear away from everything and sailed away.' ? I like to think like that." **

**Old eyes blinked and old lips turned into a weak smile.**

"**Sounds like a young child dream. Did you make that up on your own."**

"**Of course. Do you have any more meat?" A young happy voice with a happy smile asked while the last peace of bread from an old wooden table disappeared. **

"**I have but I am not going to give it to you now. You need it on your journey." The old woman said still smiling and rose up to collect all the empty plates away but found it kind of hard to do at ones so she just took as much as she could and put them aside to wait until she could wash them.**

"**You are not fair! I am still hungry! I am a growing boy!" The boy whined looked out from the dark house what was full of different kind of items from all over the world and saw something what made his eyes sparkle.**

"**You are always hungry my dear. I don't think that anywhere, even in that kingdom, would be enough food to fill your stomach. It's as bottomless as your hunger for adventures." The old woman said half laughing but now sad smile in her lips.**

"**Maybe." The black haired boy said grinning and took at the old straw hat from the chair next to him on his head.**

"**Thanks for the meal obaa-chan." He said and came to hug her.**

"**I see that the ship is here..." The old woman only said and tapped the boy's arm.**

"**Yeah. Time to move on! Thanks for everything!" The boy said smiling wider than a normal human ever could and took a bag what was lying on the floor next to the door.**

"**You are really going? I should have know it and I did but I still hoped that you would stay at here and bring happiness for my life some more time…"**

"**Sorry but when the world calls you, you have to answer it's call. I had have fun here with you and with all the other towns people." The boy said and looked those old shining eyes smiling before turning away.**

"**I hope that you will find what you are looking for." **

"**And I hope that your cat's came back to you so that you can call it useless or moron or what ever nickname you ever come to think of!" The boy laughed and opened the door letting the cloudy sunny day air come inside.**

"**But if they don't them just think of me." **

**The old woman laughed and walked to the door too.**

"**What a nice weather. You better hurry up or I am not going to be able to let you leave."**

"**Like you could hold me still! No way! No one can keep in one place more than a moth!" The boy laughed and took his steps from the small and quiet city road taking a deep breath.**

"**I know it boy but it is still sad. You are good help for a old woman like me." She said and tried to wipe tears quickly away from her face.**

"**But it doesn't change the fact that you are an idiot!" **

"**Maybe." The boy said grinning and looked the clouds for a moment.**

"**But it does change the old fact that you hate me like you did when I came to your door that night."**

"**I never hated you. No one of us hated." **

"**I see. That's nice to hear." He said and turned a one last time look the now smiling old woman who sobbed loudly.**

"**Goodbye."**

"**Goodbye, Luffy." The woman said and watched how that black haired, always smiling boy walked down the hill where the town was and to the harbour and there to the one big galley what she knew would never return but what would carry that young man to his dreams.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I am well aware that it's confusing so I will just make things little more clear.**

**The old woman isn't someone who we know from the One Piece series so she isn't really that important. Important is the story that she told. **

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for your time!**


End file.
